Shocking Reality Of Love
by bitchscanbiteback
Summary: Bella comes home to Forks. HEr father and her brother Edward are happy to see here. She meets someone new, Whats gunna happen?  Sorry dont have a good summary just read and Reveiw.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Warning: Language and sexual stuff.

Shocking Love

Chapter 1

(The Beginning)

"Don't worry, Daddy. I've driven across the states before. I can handle it I promise" A Tall ,young ,brown haired women, full of tattoos and piercings said into her cell phone as she pumped gas into her car at the Gas station. 'I'm your father; it's my job to worry about you Bella. Are you sure you can do this? I mean you can take a plane or a train…." As he spoke the girl sighed and shook her head "Dad, I want to do this. I mean I have a monstrosity for a car. I do not know what possessed me to buy a handmade SUV which is bullet proof and will only be built in 100 units." Charlie the man on the line was her father chuckled." You thought it was pretty, and worth it, and it's good to have it what with the bullet proof-ness and all." " Ah yes, All very good reasons. I gotta go dad, I'll see you soon. I love you ""I love you too Bella, Edward misses you. Just so you know."Charlie said as he hung up the phone. Isabella Marie Swan turned around and walked into the gas station and smiled as she paid for the gas. Bella smiled as she walked to her car getting wolf whistles and cat calls. She laughed as some sleazy guy walked up to her and started to hit on her "Hey baby wanna go on a date with me?"The guy asked smirking. "Sorry Sleaze ball but I don't date guys like you "She said with a bit of attitude. Bella got into her car and headed to Forks, Washington, where the rest of her family was. She smiled as she thought about her little brother Edward and her father Charlie.

Edwards POV

Edward smiled as he drove home. His girlfriend Rosalie sitting next to him. Edward looked over at her "Today was fun" He chuckled. Alice Piped up "yea it was; I can't believe we have never done that before. What did you think Jazzy" Jasper glared at her because she used the nickname he hated "I thought it was fun; I hope we can do it again." He smiled and closed his eyes resting his head on Alice's shoulder. Rosalie looked at Edward "I had an amazing time baby, I can't believe you made me jump off that cliff" she laughed. Emmett sighed and stared out the window "I hope we can do it again, but man I'm hungry. "He said as his stomach grumbled. "Alright, alright just calm down, we are half way home guys" Edward laughed. He looked down and then back at the road. He missed his sister and wished she visited more. His father had told him that their grandmother passed and he knew that was the last straw for Bella. Edward and his sister were very close she never failed him and she always called to talk. After their grandmother passed away she only called at night before she went to bed. Lately the past two days she hadn't called at all and it was scaring him. Edward smiled and shook his head. He sighed and pulled into the driveway "Alright everyone put "he said as he got out of the car. Edward smiled and walked to Rose and held out his hand for her which she gladly took. He smiled and walked up the steps to the house. They all walked in and were greeted by Charlie " Hey guys "he said smiling as they all walked in and sat down around the living room. " Hey dad "Edward said smirking pulling Rose onto his lap as he sat down "Hey Mr. C' the rest of them said laughing when they all said it as the same time. Edward looked at his dads face and got worried he set Rose beside him and got up and walked to him placing a hand on his arm "Dad what is it?"He whispered looking into his eyes 'Wait till they leave son" Charlie said and walked away up the stairs to his room. "Edward is everything ok baby "Rose asked looking at him "don't worry about it I'll find out later" he said his voice a little on edge. Rose sat back down glaring at him "no need to be mean" She snapped sitting back. "Baby I'm sorry, I just don't know what's wrong ok" he said looking at them all "It's getting late you all should go home. He said looking down. He walked to Rose and pulled het close kissing her gently "I love you "he whispered kissing her neck. She nodded and hugged him walking out grabbing her brother arm pulling him from the house. Alice and Jasper hugged him and smiled " It's gunna be ok "Alice said as she was pulled away by Jasper "see you later man "he said closing the door behind them. He started to turn off lights in the 1st floor. He made his way up the stairs to his father's room "Dad "he said knocking on his father's bedroom door. Charlie answered the door and opened it "I think something's wrong with Bella"

Bella's POV

Bella smiled as she crossed the border into Washington State. She turned on the radio and started to blast "The one that got away "by Katy Perri.

"Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<p>

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<p>

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on (Whoa)<p>

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<p>

But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>  
>The one that got away<p>

_[Bridge:]_  
>All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)<br>It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
>I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)<br>'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one <em>[x3]<em>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away"

Bella belted out as she crossed into Forks remembering everything in her past. She smiled and looked around. "God I missed this place" she whispered and drove to her father's house. She turned her car off and sat there for a moment all the lights were off on the 1st floor but on the Second floor her brothers light was on. She smirked grabbing her duffle and getting out of the car. Bella walked to the door and knocked on it hard "damn it's cold" she whispered looking down at herself she was wearing short shorts and a blue tank top with flip flops. Bella knocked again but this time her brother answered "What the hell do you…"his voice trailed off as he looked at her "Bells?" He whispered tears forming in his eyes "Hey lil Bro" she said looking at him. A tear slid down her cheek as he attacked her in a hug lifting her up pulling her tight to him. "Bella "he said into her hair crying "oh god "he whispered. "Eddie its ok I'm home I'm ok "She said stroking his hair her face in his neck.

Rose walked through the door "EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK" Rose screamed causing Charlie to run down the stairs and Bella and Edward to break apart "You're cheating on me with this fucking Skank."She shouted getting close to him slapping him across the face. Bella snapped "Are you fucking serious Bitch he's my fucking lil brother how dare you hit him "Bella shouted shoving Rosalie to the floor "I'm not a fucking skank you stupid blond bimbo' she shouted. Rose looked at them regret crossing her face "I I am so so sorry Eddie "Rose whispered looking down "I didn't know" she added "no you didn't Rosalie you just assumed and that just cost you. I would never cheat on you I fucking love you but right now you need to leave and you owe my sister and apology but not tonight" Edward said looking away from her pulling his sister close to him , He knew that Bella was pissed and would do something she would regret if he didn't hold her back. "Wait this is the girl you were telling me about every night" Bella said venom dripping threw her words. "Yes" Edward said hugging his sister as their father helped Rose up. "You have a lot to explain later" Bella said to him "Look Rosalie come back tomorrow and we can fix this up but right now I want to punch you so leave" She snapped and moved away storming up the stairs pissed off.

Edward's POV

"Bye Eddie" Rosalie whispered kissing his cheek walking out of the house and going home. Charlie looked at him "Bella's home" he whispered smiling hugging his son. Edward smiled and closed the front door after breaking the hug with his father. "I'll go talk to her dad, everything is gunna be ok and its going to get better I promise."He said smiled walking up the stairs "I believe you son "Charlie said following him up the stairs going to his room. Edward brought Bella's duffle bag to her room. She was in the shower. "Bella I've got your stuff' He shouted though the door.

Bella's POV

"Just give me my shampoo and conditioner and my soap "She shouted back to him "AND A TOWEL "she shouted louder thinking he couldn't hear her. Bella smiled as her brother brought her the things she asked for. "You know you don't need to shout I can hear you" He said laughing as he sat down on the sink counter. "Are you ok Bella?"He asked looking at the floor "Yea I'm fine Bro" She said closing her eyes to scrub the shampoo into her hair. She only used strawberry scented shampoo. She sighed breathing in the scent and the steam "What's going through your head Eddie "she asked as she rinsed out her hair. " Nothing it's just … It's just I've never seen you so quick to defend yourself and kick someone's ass"he said looking at the shower curtain. "Maybe your girlfriend shouldn't accuse you of cheating on her with your sister obviously she doesn't trust you "she said getting a little defensive but He knew she had a right to be. "Look Eddie I'll apologize for hitting her when I see her tomorrow ok?" She said as she finished with the conditioner and washing her body "Ok sis" was all he said. Bella turned the water off and stuck her hand out of the shower for her towel which Edward handed to her "Thanks bud "she said wrapping it around herself and walking into her room. He followed her into her room as she dressed in boy shorts a sports bra and a black tank. Bella crawled into bed "I'll see you in the morning Shit head "she said smirking as Edward left her room. She rolled over and stared out her window and then fell fast asleep.

Edward POV

He got to his room and his cell was blinking. It was a text from Rose "I'm So so sorry Edward Please don't dump me" it read. He shook his head and answered "I'm not dumping you but you need to learn to trust me and think about someone other than yourself" he sent and turned off his cell. He laid down and sighed snuggling up against his long pillow he let sleep take him

Rosalie POV

She stared at her cell when Edward replied and she nodded "I will better myself I promise" she whispered as she slipped out of her cloths and into a tight tank and shorts. SHe turned off her phone and set it on the nightstand plugging it in. She laid down and closed her eyes thinking of tomorrow. Rosalie soon fell asleep dreaming of Edward and everyone together and happy again


End file.
